


Emergency

by ThatOneWriter15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWriter15/pseuds/ThatOneWriter15
Summary: While in a hospital waiting room, she becomes enthralled by the tall, handsome,tormentedstranger sitting nearby.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Emergency

A cowboy riding a t-rex ropes his lasso around the neck of an aggravated dragon as the music climaxes.

“The hell am I watchin’?” she mutters in the desolate waiting room. Blissfully removing her gaze from the movie playing on the mini, elevated TV, she rubs the heels of her hands into her eyes. A groan of frustration slips from her lips while a rainbow of spots twinkle across her vision. 

The clock on the wall shines brighter than the moon did on her drive over to the hospital. 12:14 AM. She’s been sitting on this small, plastic chair for nearly two hours. No wonder her butt’s numb.

She considers picking up a magazine she’s already flipped through when the door opens. Suddenly self-conscious in the presence of company, she slides her boots off the coffee table. 

“Sir, have a seat,” the doctor orders.

“Can’t I wait with him?” the tall man begs. His flannel and jeans are streaked with blood, and her stomach constricts. 

“Sir, they’re moving him to the OR. We’ll let you know when we have more information.” 

The doctor exits, leaving the man alone with his worry.

He lingers by the door as if hoping the doctor will return immediately and tell him whatever nightmare he’s experiencing isn’t real. Her eyes can’t help but stay on him. Between his soiled clothes, his visible anxiety, and the fact that he’s the first person she’s seen since she entered the waiting room, she’s fascinated by him. 

And, okay, he’s also excruciatingly handsome, but she buries that.

Eventually, he claims a chair in the row adjacent to where she’s set up camp. A measly four feet of floor space separates them, but he still hasn’t acknowledged her. 

He glances in her direction and flinches almost undetectably--like he wasn’t aware of her presence in the room until that moment. Feeling awkward and embarrassed, she sends him a small smile. He gifts her a shy grin, and it turns out he’s even more handsome than she originally thought.

“You okay?” It’s a stupid question, but there’s a need to fill the silence, and honestly, she’s concerned about him.

He exhales forcefully. “Not so much.” His gaze drops to the mint-and-cream tile. 

She wants to ask what happened, but it’s not her business, and he doesn’t seem to be in a chatty mood. That magazine calls to her once again when his voice surprises her. “Sorry. I… I’m distracted.”

“It’s fine,” she assures him, dumbfounded by his apology.

He scrubs a hand over his hint of scruff. “I’m Sam.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam.” The taste of his name on her tongue satisfies an underlying craving she’s had since he walked in. She savors it a moment too long before remembering to introduce herself.

Sam settles into his seat, which is far too tiny to handle his large frame. His legs block the moderate path between his chair and the edge of the coffee table. It would be amusing if his knee wasn’t already bouncing to an inaudible, quick beat.

His nervous energy makes her brave enough to take another stab at conversation. He clearly needs to release some of the weight he’s carrying. “Who are you here with?” 

He swallows. “My brother.” There’s an appreciation--a _love_ \--in his words, and she has no doubt the guy means the world to Sam.

Quietly, she risks her earlier, unspoken inquiry. “What happened?”

“We were hunting--” He pauses, wide-eyed for a reason she can’t detect. “Uh… We were on a hunting _trip_ , and a, uh, bear got him. In his tent.”

She curses, the situation seemingly more dire than she expected.

“Yeah, it… It tore him up pretty good.” They simultaneously glance at Sam’s crimson-stained clothing. He expels an uneven breath.

She’s at the water cooler without a second thought. Its gurgling echoes around the room. 

She extends a flimsy paper cup to Sam. 

“Thank you.” His tone is soft, and it tugs at her heart.

She finds herself staring into his eyes--the irises comprised of more colors than she could count. “No problem.”

He tilts the beverage to his lips, and she blinks herself out of a trance while she sits.

Sam smoothes the hair on the back of his head. “What brings _you_ here?”   
  
“My neighbor.” With a lengthy sigh, she debates if she should really get into it. Hoping it’ll keep Sam’s mind off his brother for a couple minutes, she decides to continue. “Good, old Mr. Abernathy… He was drunk. Again.” She scoffs. “Fell down his front stoop. I heard him screaming. His ankle was… completely _twisted_.”

“Yikes…”

“I managed to schlep him to my backseat. Apparently, having a gruesome injury doesn’t prevent someone from informing you that you drive a crappy car.” Sam’s brow furrows. “Yeah, he’s… not a nice person.” 

“He’s a _dick_.” Sam appears surprised at himself.

She chuckles. “Hey, _you_ said it, not _me_.”

He grows serious. “That was nice of you.” 

“Eh, it’s not a big deal.” She shrugs.

“No, really.” Sam swivels to face her more directly. “Not many people would’ve done that.”

Bathing in the afterglow of his kind sentiment, she wonders how a _stranger_ can make her feel so appreciated. Blushing, she looks away.

“He’s already in surgery,” she divulges, her eyes on her untied shoelace. “He’s gonna be in the hospital for a few days. I… I don’t know why I’m still here.”

Sam’s words are barely louder than a whisper. “I’m glad you’re still here.” 

Her eyes ensnare Sam’s. His jaw flexes anxiously.

“Guess I have a good reason to stay now.” Where the confidence to utter something so bold comes from, she has no idea. 

He flashes her that little smile of his again, and its effect surges through her nerve-endings.

Mere seconds later, the clouds roll in.

Sam clears his throat, but it doesn’t prevent his voice from cracking. “You kn-ow, um…” 

Her attention and patience fall at his feet. 

“My brother… _Dean_. He, uh... He’s always watched out for me.”

She nods, noting her original impression of these two was right on the money.

Sam’s thumbnail picks at the paper cup. “Our whole lives, it’s like he made it his _job_ to keep me safe.” The rim of the cup tears, splitting the frail vessel down its side. “And I couldn’t pull it off just this once.”

He swipes the back of his hand over his cheeks, halting a couple of traveling tears. 

Instinct steers her to the empty chair beside him. She tentatively places her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t do that to yourself. You acted fast, and you got Dean help. Sam, that’s not nothin’.” 

As if on cue, the doctor who had accompanied Sam earlier steps through the door. “Sir? May I speak with you?”

Sam turns to her, fear overtaking his alluring features. She trails her hand halfway down his back before breaking contact.

“Go,” she urges gently. 

Sam leaves with the doctor, and she realizes she’ll be devastated if he doesn’t receive positive news. In his absence, she tries to pinpoint why she’s so invested in two men she’ll probably never hear about again. It exhausts her. 

The door flies open, and she stands with newfound vitality. 

“Dean’s gonna be okay,” Sam reports brightly. 

The glossiness of his eyes causes hers to well up, too. “I’m so glad.”

Sam sighs. After a beat, he hugs her briefly, and it’s a sensation she won’t soon forget. “He’ll be out of surgery soon.” 

This is clearly the point where she should wish Sam and Dean luck, extract her car keys from her pocket, and finally head home.

Instead, she asks, “Is it okay if I wait with you?” 

Sam nods. “I’d like that.” 

The energy of the room is different this time around when they sit next to one another. They catch sight of the long-ignored television. The cowboy, t-rex, and dragon are enjoying a tea party, appearing to have found common ground. 

“What the hell is this?” Sam muses.

“I have no idea.” 

Their laughter harmonizes into a melody of relief, camaraderie, and what she hopes may be a little _more_.


End file.
